Derek-10 Episode Three
Plot camera zooms into the moon, and in Luna-10, then the camera goes to Derek's room in the facility as Derek wakes up Derek: Urggg... is already tomorrow? checks his watch, its 6:00 in the morning Derek: I never woke up so early in the morning... was that all a dream? checks his watch, and he sees the app from yerstaday Derek: I guess this proves the opposite, what fun... stands up and goes out of the room Derek: No one around? I guess it must be too early in the morning... proceeded to enter in Lucas's room, where he saw that Lucas was sleeping, he looked over to the cat-like creature Derek: I guess Lucas sleeps like a cat, literally, this looks somewhat cute... I guess I will record this. picks up his phone that was on his jacket, it had no signal for obvious reasons, and secretly takes a photo of Lucas sleeping Derek: This one is going to my album... Lucas: Urggg... Derek: Lucas? slowly opened his eyes and woke up Lucas: Yo, Derek, morning? Derek: I believe so...? stood up Lucas: So what exactly you want, sidekick? I don't have all day, well I guess we have to train to become plumbers so... I guess I see you in the gymnasium? walked past Derek in a very fast peace Derek: I guess that's the side effect of working with someone that is that fast. walked to the gymnasium, Adam was there, too Adam: I guess you two recruits are good for something, you two woke up this early in the morning. Derek: I had nightmares about... yesterday. Adam: You must not let fear conquer you, Derek, strength comes from the inside. Derek: You don't know how I fell... being something entirely different... it doesn't feel right... Adam: You will learn to cope eventually, you are the most powerful man in our arsenal after all. Lucas: And what about me? I am the one who is the true hero here! Adam: Can you become all alien species on at least 5 galaxies? Lucas: What? Adam: The Omnitrix has the DNA of around 2,147,483,647 species on its database, because of our app it also has the information data of each one of these species. Derek: I don't understand... what's the Omnitrix? The watch or the app? Adam: The watch, the app was made by us plumbers to catalog alien species, it seems to be slightly modified, also the watch is actually named, Omnithreex, short for, Omnitrix Three. Derek: Three? What does that mean? Adam: I don't know, anyway is time to begin your training, take this. hands Derek and Lucas two gun looking objects Derek: What is this...? A gun? Adam: It's a plasma gun, it is the most simple weapon we have on our arsenal. Derek: So... I just use it? Like a gun? Adam: Yeah let me help you with this. teaches the basics to Derek Adam: Understand now? Derek: I guess it is a start. Adam: By the way, it maybe need to recharge after use, just walk a little or dodge attacks to recharge it. Derek: Okay... I guess I can try it. Adam: Okay, next, Lucas... started teaching Lucas as Derek decided to take a look at his watch Derek: Oh... yeah didn't it analyzed the two samples Adam had... let me see what they are... clicked in list mode Derek: Kineceleran, Citrakayah, Pyronite, and Tetramand... examined each of the information pages of them Derek: This thing is cool... it looks like it has unlimited potential... and Lucas then went near Derek Adam: We are finished, your friend here is ready just like you. Lucas: It was simple, now I can actually use something to defend myself. Adam: Anyway I want to send you two on your first mission. Derek: A mission? What is it? Adam: Go behind that door. and Lucas went through the door not sure what to do Adam: This is just a simulation, trough your enemy is real, Agent T, please show yourself. and Adam looked at the man on the other side of the room, who looked quite young T: I am agent T, I will be your opponent, your mission is to safely grab the little alien looked on the cage at my side. was a small green an black alien inside the cage, it looked kinda sad Lucas: Why you are holding this poor Mechamorph hostage? T: It is part of the training, do not worry, it was not hurt. Adam: Now you two please wear your suits, we will be each calling each other by our codenames, Lucas, you are Agent Speedy, Derek, you are Agent Changer. Derek: Why Changer? ... Oh..! Right... Lucas: This doesn't sound like a heroic name but, I will accept it. T: Now lets the games begin. grabs a gun looking weapon and starts to shoot Derek: Duck! Cover! toke cover behind a pillar, Lucas begins to zap around the room in high speeds T: Were is you? Lucas: Right... here! jumped at T who managed to grab one of his legs beforehand, trough Lucas was now holding the cage T: Going anywhere? threw both Lucas and the cage to the other side of the room, the cage smashed against the wall, and the creature inside was freed Lucas: Whoho! We did it! Adam: Not so fast you have still to defeat agent T. went the creature and touched it Derek: Are you... ok? Did the man hurt you? creature didn't speak a world Watch: ALIEN DNA UNLOCKED. Derek: Oh, cool, I got a new one now! Lucas: Can you stop talking and help me here? Derek: I dunno! I don't have enough courage! Lucas: Then do something, like I dunno use yours all powerful watch device to do something! Derek: But, I don't want to become an alien again! Lucas: You have to accept it, do it so you can become my sidekick! Derek: Fine, let me see... messed with the watch, is harder when wearing gloves Derek: How about... this Pyronite thing? Lucas: Good enough, now do it! closes his eyes as he presses the icon, trough because of the gloves, the actual selected was Mechamorph, he then pressed the middle button, and the cylinder pops up again, as he opens his eyes again Derek: Now... I just... have... to... slam... it... right hand was visually shaking, trough, eventually, he slammed his hand at the cylinder scene cuts into a flash of green, zooming on Derek's hand and watch, the watch flashes green and disappears, leaving behind a green and black technology-like pattern, it spreads over Derek's arm and hand, as they become bigger and only had four fingers, next the camera goes to Derek's leg who has the same treatment, black and green pattern, and becoming bigger, next the camera goes to Derek's face who was already filled with the pattern and was not human anymore, a white hourglass symbol appears on his forehead as the camera zooms out as Derek does a pose, showing Derek's new robot-like body, the scene then cuts again in a flash of green, the robot-like creature was were Derek was just standing at Lucas: A mechamorph? I heard these are rare... they look so unnatural but, I heard there's a planet full of these... and it was not alien-made, Derek, are you okay? As in... still in control? Derek: Yes, I am, but didn't I chose Pyronite? (BEEP) Well, the gloves made kinda hard to navigate the menu so I may have accidentally chosen the wrong thing. (BOOP) By the way, can you call me Binary? 01000010 01001001 01001110 01000001 01010010 01011001, B I N A R Y (BEEP). Lucas: Uh, Earth to Binary, you aren't a robot. Binary: At any rate, Agent T, take a taste of this, FINGER BEAMS OF DESTRUCTION! fired some small lasers from his fingers, in the direction of agent T, he dodged some, but was eventually hit by one T: AAccck! T was blasted against the wall Lucas: That was... AWESOME! Binary: It was the power of technology (BEEP) along with quick math and physics. Lucas: Anyway, did we pass the test, Adam? Adam: Yes... the simulation is over you may come out. door opened, Lucas and Binary exited the room Lucas: How did we go? Adam: Average, good enough for beginners. Binary: So you are saying we did a great job? Well, I guess we can call it a mission successful. Lucas: Yes, sidekick, with you we can beat anything! Binary: Yes now Adam, what we do now? Adam: I am maybe sending you two on a real mission tomorrow and it is on earth. Binary: So we will be back home? Adam: Yes, Derek, remember to keep all of this under secret from everyone you got it? Binary: Please, call me Binary. Adam: Okay, Binary... now... symbol started to blink red with a beeping sound Binary: A timeout again... a flash of red, Binary become Derek Derek: Back to normal again... I don't know if I will ever get used to it. Adam: Maybe you will eventually, anyway... let me talk about the mission, as I said it is going to happen or earth... an explanation about the mission Adam gave Lucas some sorts of key, seemly belonging to a small spaceship, Derek and Lucas went into the said spaceship, it was simply automatic programmed to go to the place of the mission, the spaceship traveled through space until arriving near earth, the episode ends with a picture of earth and the spaceship EPISODE THREE: SPECIAL TRAINING - END Noteworthy Events Major Events *Binary makes his debut *Derek and Lucas recibe they first official mission. Minor Events *The first misstransformation happens Characters *Derek Elwood *Lucas Stuart *Adam Ester *Agent T (Minor Character) Villains *None Aliens Used *Binary (Mechamorph) x1 Allusions (none?) Trivia *The small Mechamorph looks just like Ship. Category:Episodes